This invention relates to a computer tower housing storage apparatus.
Work space is quickly becoming more of a premium both at the office and at home, due to the various equipment found on today""s desks, including computers, monitors, keyboards and other items. Accordingly, there is less available space for individuals to store items such as papers, file folders, magnetic media, and the like in their work areas. As an alternative to their desktops, people tend to pile such items on the nearest possible surface, whether it be the floor, garbage can, or computer, as an extension of their work area. While such surfaces provide a temporary solution, in the long term, such spaces lack the stability of a typical desktop, or filing cabinet, and may be bumped into or knocked over by a user, a pet, or a vacuum cleaner, with negative results, and may cause damage to such items. Accordingly, there is a need for storage space adjacent or in the vicinity of a user""s work area which provides for additional physical storage capacity in an organized and more stable fashion than that which currently exists.
Consequently, there exists a need for an extension of work or storage space, particularly in the office or home office setting. This work space extension should provide a stable, convenient, and efficient space to store and contain various items commonly found in the office. It should also be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
It is an object according to the present invention to provide a storage space accessible to and conveniently located to a user""s work area.
It is a further object according to the present invention to provide a storage apparatus adapted for an office which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
It is yet another object according to the present invention to provide a computer tower style housing having formed therein a place upon which various work items may be placed and organized, including papers, computer disks, CD ROMS, etc.
In keeping with the goals and objects according to the present invention, there is provided a storage device assembly which is adapted for attachment to a computer tower housing having a pair of opposing side panels. The storage device assembly includes a storage member which has a main panel or wall and a pair of opposing walls extending from the main panel defining therein a storage area for retaining objects. Also included is an attachment assembly which is coupled to the storage member. The attachment assembly includes a pair of adjustable members. Each of the pair of adjustable members has side portions for engaging a corresponding one of the pair of opposing side panels of the computer tower for retaining the attachment assembly thereto. In one embodiment, the at least one pair of opposing walls extends perpendicular from the main panel. In another embodiment, at least one shelving member extends from the main panel in order to divide the storage area. The shelving member may be oriented perpendicular to the main panel, or may be oriented at an angle in the range of 30xc2x0 to 60xc2x0 from the main panel.
In another embodiment, the pair of opposing walls extends from the main panel in a co-linear orientation. In still another embodiment, each of the pair of side portions has an opening therein for receiving a corresponding locking member mounted to each of the pair of opposing walls. Further, the pair of adjustable members may be slidingly received by the other of the pair of adjustable members. Each of the adjustable members includes a main portion perpendicular to the side portion, the main portion engages the main panel of the storage member. The attachment assembly is mounted to the main panel of the storage member.
In keeping with the present invention, further disclosed is a computer tower housing having a housing body portion which has a side panel and an upper panel. Also included is a storage portion having a main panel and first and second pairs of opposing storage panels which extend perpendicular from the main panel and define a storage area therein. The main panel is integrally defined by a one of the side panel and upper panel of the housing body portion. The computer tower housing may include a shelving member extending from the main panel for dividing the storage area. The shelving member may be oriented perpendicular to the main panel or at an angle in the range of 30xc2x0 to 60xc2x0 from the main panel.